The invention relates to a resonator and more particularly to a multi-chamber resonator box for a vehicle air intake system, the resonator including serially arranged Helmholtz, expansion chamber, annular, and perforated type resonators.
In an internal combustion engine for a vehicle, it is desirable to design an air induction system in which sound energy generation is minimized. Sound energy is generated as fresh air is drawn into the engine. Vibration is caused by the intake air in the air feed line which creates undesirable intake noise. Resonators of various types such as a Helmholtz type, for example, have been employed to reduce engine intake noise. Such resonators typically include a single chamber for dissipating the intake noise.
It would be desirable to produce a multi-chamber air resonator system which militates against the emission of sound energy caused by the intake air and minimizes underhood space requirements while maintaining desired underhood appearance.
Consistent and consonant with the present invention, a multi-chamber air resonator system, which militates against the emission of sound energy caused by the intake air and minimizes underhood space requirements while maintaining desired underhood appearance, has surprisingly been discovered.
The multi-chamber resonator system comprises:
a duct having an inlet and an outlet;
a main body surrounding at least a portion of the duct;
at least two resonators of a different type disposed in the main body, the at least two resonators in communication with the duct to attenuate noise travelling through the duct.